Instantaneous changes in blood pressure are regulated by the autonomic nervous system. Patients suffering from autonomic failure lose the capacity to modulate blood pressure changes. It has been previously shown that 50% of these patients have supine hypertension due to increased vascular resistance. Understanding the mechanisms of hypertension in autonomic failure will produce a better understanding of cardiovascular regulation in general.